And Here We Meet Again
by NathanKhin
Summary: During their childhood, Hiroto has to leave but promises Kazemaru that he would return. He gave Kazemaru a rock which was broken in half and has a star painted on it as a promise that he would never break. But... The next time He returned, he never expected that they would see each other as enemies.
1. Chapter 1

...What? Dude, I know that you requested this but you don't have to annoy me every single minute.

Okay, I'm going to use some scenes that belongs to the game but there are more scenes that belongs from the anime.

On with the fic!

* * *

Gran entered a hospital room. A room that was occupied by a certain teal-haired boy who was severely injured after fighting with his team, the Genesis.

Gran looked at Kazemaru. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't he believe it.

Why? Of all people why did he ordered to injure his childhood friend who was waiting for his return all this time?

He looked at the stone with a paint on it on the table beside Kazemaru's hospital bed. A half star. It had fallen from Kazemaru's pocket after he collapsed from their attack.

The stone was broke in a half.

he took something out of his pocket.

The other half of the stone. Once he put it together, it matched perfectly and the painted shape showed a star.

Gran's eyes were full of hatred to himself.

"Ichi-chan..." He muttered.

* * *

I'll end it here as a cliff-hanger!

Dude, it's your fault I can't concentrate and make this fic.

Well, At least we have a new fic, huh?

BLAME HIM FOR THIS VERY SHORT FIC!


	2. Chapter 2

8 years ago

"Ne, Ichi-chan," A red-haired boy said as he sat beside me.  
"What is it, Mi-chan?" I asked the unknown boy.  
"Take this," The boy said as he gave me something. I looked at it. A half of a stone with a half star painted on it.  
"I have the other one. It's a sign of out friendship and..." The red-haired boy trailed off.  
"And...?" I said with confusion.  
"A sign of my promise that we would meet again." The red-haired boy said as he hugged me.  
"Y-you're leaving, Mi-chan? Where?" I said as tears started to well up on my eyes.  
"To Hokkaido with my parents. I'm sorry Ichi-chan." He said as he patted my head. "But we'll see each other, again."  
"Promise?" I asked.  
"Promise." He said as he gave me a smile.

Kazemaru suddenly woke up. He looked around. He wasn't in a soccer field. He was at the caravan. It was just a dream from eight years ago.

"Kazemaru, are you alright?" Endou's voice suddenly said. It was more of a whisper. It was night-time and everyone was asleep except for Endou who just finished his night training and returned. He was about to sit beside Kazemaru to go to sleep when the tealnet suddenly woke up and looked a bit frantic.  
"Yeah... I'm okay..." Kazemaru said as he took something from his pocket.

The half stone with a half star.

"That's so important to you, isn't it." Endou said as he smiled.  
"Yeah." Kazemaru said as looked at it longingly. "I just don't remember his real name. All I remember is 'Mi-chan'."  
"You'll see each other when the time comes, Kazemaru." Endou said. "You need to sleep, Kazemaru. The match against the Genesis is tomorrow."  
Kazemaru nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

-somewhere the Aliea Academy-

"I'm telling you, Gran. We need Kazemaru Ichirouta on our side. He may be Endou Mamoru's weak point and give up on fighting us just to get Kazemaru back." An old man said. (not thier 'father'. It's a random old man whom I could think of as their master.)  
"But the question is, how? How do we ge Kazemaru if he's always with his team mates. You told me to get him without being noticed." Gran said angrily. Somehow, this Kazemaru Ichirouta sounded familiar. He just couldn't place it.  
"Injure him to the point where he could barely stand. I'll send the ambulance when they call the hospital. I can get Hoshina to hack the telephone systems and the call would be directed to us instead of the hospital." the old man said.  
Gran thought for a moment before agreeing with him. "I know how to go along with your plan now." And with that, he walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Ulvida entered.

The blue haired female had a visible scowl on her face.

"You called for me," Ulvida said rudely.  
"Yes. This is about Kiyama's case." The old man said.  
"What about Hi- Gran?" Ulvida asked.  
"His childhood friend whom he knows as 'Ichi-chan'." The old man said.  
"Childhood friend?" Ulvida asked with her eyebrows turning into slits.  
"Yes, childhood friend. Kazemaru Ichirouta." The man said with an evil smirk.  
Ulvida gasped. "Our target is his childhood friend?"  
"Apparently. He doesn't know that Kazemaru is his childhood friend. I was surprised that neither recognized each other." The old man said.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Ulvida asked. This time, she was somehow relucant to hurt Kazemaru because she didn't want to hurt Hiroto's feelings once he realizes that Kazemaru was his long-lost childhood friend.  
"After he slightly recovers after tomorrow's plan, make sure he would turn to the Aliea meteorite's power than we force him physically." The old man said. "If he has a reason to continue using the meteorite's power, he would continue fighting Endou until the end. Because if we just force him physically, Endou could free him from the meteorite's control easily."  
"Sounds like a good plan. I'll do it." Ulvida said and left the room.

The old man smirked to himself. "Prepare yourself, Endou Mamoru."

* * *

-Match: Raimon vs The Genesis-

*Genesis*

"We are not going to finish this game. We just have to buy some time until we could injure our target: Kazemaru Ichirouta. Do you understand me?" Gran said as he commanded his team mates.  
"Hai!" everyone said.

*Raimon*

"Our match is about to begin. Let's do this!" Endou said with determination to win the match and stop the Aliea Academy.  
"Aa!" everyone agreed to their captain.

The whistle blew.

Raimon started with with a kick off.

Kidou dribbled the ball until it was stolen by one of the Genesis.

The match went on until...

Kazemaru was very scared that he couldn't keep up with his team mates and the Genesis. He couldn't steal the ball.

Gran saw that Kazemaru was distracted and looked at his team mates that was saying 'It's time.'

Gran let Kazemaru steal the ball from him. Kazemaru kept on pushing himself until the Genesis attacked him mercilessly and continuously. Only God knows when they were planning to stop.

Kazemaru's scream of pain rang in everyone's ears as they watched with pure horror and shock. This was worse for Endou.

"Kazemaru!" Endou screamed as he wished he could rush and help his friend. And secret crush.

After Ulvida's attack, it all ended. The beating ended and Kazemaru dropped on the ground.

He was breathing heavily and eyes were half-closed and hazy.

Neither of the Genesis moved as they watched the other Raimon members rush to their injured team mate.

But Gran saw something that seem to be familiar. It had dropped from the tealnet's pocket after Kazemaru collapsed.

That stone... it couldn't be...

His eyes went wide when he recognized Kazemaru's face.

Ichirouta... Ichi-chan... No wonder it was familiar.

Kazemaru Ichirouta was his long-lost childhood friend.

The ambulance came and Gran saw Kazemaru telling something to Endou before losing consciousness entirely. Endou's hands were clenched. Fubuki placed a hand over Endou's shoulder and told him something.

"Our work here is done." Gran said with a stoic face for covering up his real feelings.

And with that, a purplish-light erupted from a black soccer ball before they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

So... yeah, thanks to the ones to those who reading this story. To those who reviewed, thank you! Suggestions for this story or fanfic requests are always welcome!

Utau-chan, if you're reading this, same with your classmates, thank you for supporting my fanfictions.

Kuroka-chan! I miss you! Hope we could chat at facebook again one of these days.

Oh yeah, if you want to add me at facebook, just PM me.

So, let's go one with the chapter!

* * *

When Gran and the rest of the Genesis arrived Aliea Academy, the sound of the sirens that came from the ambulance greeted was the one that greeted them.

"You could go inside Ulvida," Gran said as he walked towards the ambulance.

"Come on, team!" Ulvida said. And the rest of the Genesis went inside the academy.

Gran was trying not to let the tears well up in his eyes as he saw the faint breathing of his friend. No... Kazemaru shouldn't call him a friend after what Gran did to him.

Gran doesn't deserve Kazemaru.

He clenched his fists and wondered why did he accept being one of Aliea Academy. Thanks to him, his childhood friend was severely injured.

"When I said injure him to the point he could barely stand it, I didn't think you would do it this far, Gran." The old man said as he looked at Kazemaru with a frown in his face. But you could see an evil glint of happiness in his eyes.  
"It was not me. It was my team mates who attacked him fiercely. I only commanded them." Gran said coldly. "And I never thought you could still feel pity unlike that Kageyama."  
"Watch it, Hiroto Kiyama. You would be using my institution to make your friend get better." The old man threatened.

Gran only turned his back on him and commanded the 'nurses' to take Kazemaru to the research laboratory.

-End of flashback-

4 days have passed after the match yet the tealnet barely recovered. Even Gazelle and Burn agreed that Gran's team took it too far. Thanks to Desarm, they managed to make a better medicine.

Gran exited the room. It was 10:45 in the evening already.

He can't betray Aliea Gakuen, even though he wanted to already. But, this has already started, and this has to end.

* * *

So... I'll stop here for a while. I'm so sorry okay?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the late update. I just have a lot of things in my mind lately...

This would be A christmas present for all of you! Merry Christmas minna!

* * *

Now... let's go back to where we left after our flashbacks. (which is chapter 1)

Gran scowled at their master. His anger was so intense he was sure he could be the one to screw everything up.

Gran sighed. He was thinkng about checking on Kazemaru again but he knew that there were doctors (who were under the control of some mind-controlling machine) that were treating the tealnet's wounds.

"Gran," A voice suddenly took him put of his little thoughts.

"Ah. Gazelle." Gran said with a seemingly emotionless look.

"You have been acting weird ever since that blue-haired boy was sent here." Gazelle said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay." Was Gran's straight answer.

"You didn't fall for him, did you?" Gazelle asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

'Did I? Did I really fall for Ichi-chan?' Gran thought. Then he let out a sigh which took Gazelle by surprise. Gran never sighs that deeply unless something really big is bothering him.

"You're bothered about something. Mind telling to me, like you used to tell me about your childhood bestfriend when we were kids?" Gazelle said with a soft smile.

That hit it. Gran remembered that besides Ulvida, he always tells Gazelle every problem that bothers him.

"Are you sure that you won't tell anyone about this one?" Gran asked.

Gazelle threw him a 'since-when-did-I-tell-anyone-your-secrets?' look.

"Aliea Academy's target, Kazemaru Ichirouta... is... Ichi-chan." Gran said with pain in his voice.

Gazelle was very surprised to hear this, but he managed to say what he wanted to ask. "How did you know?"

"Remember the stone which I showed you when we were little?" Gran asked Gazelle. "He has the other half. It fell out of his pocket after our brutal attack."

Gazelle didn't know what to do or what to say. All he did was to put a comforting hand over Gran's shoulder.

"I don't know what might be going inside your head, but remember that I'm on your side." Gazelle said before disappearing with one of the Aliea Soccerball that he owns.

Gran knew that Gazelle must've sensed the Raimon eleven that's why he suddenly went away.

Someone was walking towards him, and he didn't even fail to recognize who it was.

"Ulvida," Gran said to his team mate.

"Gran, our target's awake." Ulvida said with her usual cold tone.

Gran was stunned. His heart skipped a few beats after he heard this.

He didn't try to show how much in a hurry he was as he went to the tealnet's hospital room.

What he didn't know was the anger inside Kazemaru was enough to kill him.

* * *

Hehehe. so... what do you think?


End file.
